Family
by Edengwen
Summary: When Casey and Gabby get some great news how will the family react to the news and how will Casey deal will allowing her to work? All from Casey's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I couldn't believe it. When she told me I couldn't describe the way I felt, I loved her and now our family was growing. I remember kissing her one the lips and didn't want to let go. Only for air did I let go. But we agreed to not say anything to anyone yet. She was staying as a paramedic after the explosion but with this news she had already asked to stay on for a bit longer. But the chief didn't know why, she had kept it hidden from everyone for two weeks. Now I knew and it was the best feeling in the world. As she slept next to me I placed my hand over her stomach, it was so real, and I was going to become a dad.

I was lost in thought too much that I jumped when I felt a hand on mine. I looked down and where she was, her beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

"Sorry did I wake up?" I whispered.

"No baby, but you haven't slept have you?" She asked.

I smiled. But I couldn't lie to her, "just taking everything in."

Her face fell, "not like that baby." I said lying next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Just thinking that I better start making up the baby's room and plan on making something special for you and the baby."

She smiled. "We have a harder job before any of that." As she placed one of her hands on my face.

Now I was confused. "And what would that be?"

"We have to tell everyone at the firehouse and you have to tell my brother."

The shock hit me. "Me, why do I have to talk to your brother?"

She smiled, "don't worry baby, your family. He wouldn't try to kill you."

I let go of her and rolled onto my back, things had now got worst. "You scared of my brother?" She asked with a hint of humour in her voice.

"After what he said at our wedding do you blame me."

"What? What did Antonio say?" She said a little annoyed at her brother.

"I will tell him if your there." I final said.

"Fine but not yet, let's wait till we go to the doctors on Thursday and then tell our families."

I nodded, knowing that I wouldn't win this argument; she was too stubborn for that.

She smiled and kissed my lips. She knew how to get things off my mind. I wrapped my arms again back around her waist, "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." As our lips met again, then final she went back to sleep and as I felt my eyes become heavy I too allowed myself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up and tried to feel her asleep next to be but all I felt was an empty space. I quickly pulled myself up, she wasn't in the room. I quickly got dressed and moved down stairs into the kitchen to find her there. Cooking breakfast, I moved around to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me, kissing her neck.

"Baby, I am busy." She said, I smiled. "Baby unless you want a burnt breakfast let me finish it." With that I kissed her one more time and moved to make the coffee.

We sat eating together at the table, after we left for work. As we sat in his truck on the way to the firehouse, she turned to me. "Remember today no special treatment, no checking up on me all the time and no telling anyone ok?"

She knew me too well, "promise I wouldn't make a fuse but I worry. You know that." She smiled as I parked the truck. We got out and I waited for her to walk around to meet me. I pulled her into a kiss. "I know but I worry about you more." I smiled.

"You two are making me feel sick." I heard a voice from behind me.

"Morning to you too Severide." I said not even turning, I smiled at her and she grinned back, "She is mine till end of shift." Shay said as she wrapped her arm around Gabby's arm and pulled her away. "I am not arguing with her." She said laughing as her partner pulled her towards the house.

Severide then placed his arm around my shoulders. "Good idea not arguing with her." He said laughing as we both followed them.

I next saw her in the common room playing with Pouch who was loving the attention. Shay was stood talking to her as she played with the dog. I kissed the top of her head as I went past to fill my cup with coffee.

I then went back to my office. I wanted to tell someone but who and would Gabby let me? Then I saw her in the door way, "why did you run off here for?" She asked shutting the door.

"Don't think I can keep this secret that long?" I said pulling her close to me. I thought she would be annoyed but she smiled. "Ok. New deal. We can tell one person now but they have to swear not to tell anyone. Deal?" She said smiling.

"Deal." I said starting to kiss her. But then the bell went.

'Ambulance 61, women in distress.' She groaned. "See you." She said opening the door.

"Be safe." I shouted as she ran to the rig.

I hated seeing her in danger and when I wasn't there I worried. But I knew who I was going to tell. I quickly walked out of my office and into the garage. Severide was sat with the rest of squad. "Severide." I called over and he looked up. "Need to talk." I said walking outside. I heard him groan and then follow me. We moved around the building so they couldn't see us.

"What's up then?" He said leaning on the wall. "Look I need you to promise that you wouldn't breath a word to anyone about this." I looked at him, he looked a little confused but then nodded.

"Say it Severide." I said knowing that we could get a call at any time.

"Ok, ok I promise not to say anything to anyone. But what's going on?" He said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to be a dad." I said plainly. For around ten seconds Kelly didn't move, but then he smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Congratulates mate." He pulled away and I was smiling as broadly as he was.

"Thanks but we are keeping it quiet. Got it?" I said pointing at him. "Hey got it. Does Shay know?" He asked.

"I think Dawson is going to tell her today. But we got a hospital appointment on Thursday so we are going to wait till then to tell everyone."

He laughed. "They are going to hit the roof when they find out…wait she still going to work right?" He asked me.

I signed, that is one thing that I didn't like. "She wants too but I don't know. I got to trust her on this." I wasn't happy about it but I loved her too much for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I waited in my office finishing the last of my paperwork when I was stopped when Shay opened the door and then quickly closed it. "Oh my god." I said hugging me around my neck. "Congrats" She said in my ear.

"Dawson told you?" I said and her smile broke even bigger.

"Nor I guessed that she is got a bun in her oven. What do you think?" She said laughing.

"Hey Shay remember keep it to yourself." I said pointing at her to make sure she knew I was serous.

"I know, I know. Wait…." She said however Cruz opened the door.

"Hey Casey, Shay lunch is ready." Cruz said smiling before he ran back to the kitchen.

Shay smiled and then followed him; I stood up and followed her. Gabby was sat on her phone with her food in front of her. Smiling at Shay as I took the food she had pasted to me so I could quickly move next to her. Placing my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head to let her know I was there.

She then showed me her phone and it was a message page asking me who I had told. I smiled and looked straight at Severide. She laughed at the face that Kelly pulled at us. After we ate I moved back to my office closed behind me I saw Gabby, she closed the door behind her and she stood leaning against my desk.

Her face wasn't right; I moved towards her away from my bed and placed my hand against her check. She let her hand fall onto my hand. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked her placing my other hand on her waist. Something was wrong.

"I'm scared." She muttered quietly but she didn't look at me. I pulled her face so she would look at me, "so am I. But we will get through this. Together." I said smiling.

I lent my head against forehead, she smiled and I kissed her on her lips. I rubbed her arms and then wrapped them around her and pulled her into my chest. She was right, we were both scared. How could they do the job they do with a baby?

However then they heard the alarm for all of them.

'Truck 81, Squard 3 and Ambulance 61 – car accident.'

We both groaned and then made are way to their vehicles. I quickly climbed into my truck and we lead the way to the accident site. I was worried about her but I knew that I had to trust her. But as we got to the accident, I grew more and more worried. A car had flipped onto its hood and another was crust really badly.

Gabby and Shay moved very quickly to help an injured man sat on the edge of the scene, I watched her carefully but I had to work too and my job was to cut out the young woman that was pinned into her car. As we worked I heard another siren but I didn't look up until I heard a scream and shouts.

I looked up and saw Antonio and other members of the intelligent unit pointing their weapons at a man who…my heart stopped. The man that Shay and Gabby had been treated was now stood holding a knife to Gabby's throat.

I couldn't move, I just stayed where I was. I saw the fear in Antonio's face. But he didn't know. And now was a time that I wished he had. But then Gabby did something in my opinion was high stupid but brave and she kicked the man in the stomach that caused the knife to move away from her throat. Then out of nowhere Severide had grabbed the guy along with Capp and had somehow slammed him into the ground.

Then my eyes moved back to Gabby, who was getting hugged by Shay and Antonio had moved to bloke my view. But as soon I saw that the women in pain he shouted for a paramedic, and I was surprised to see Shay.

"How is she?" I asked her. She looked at me and knew what I meant and it wasn't the woman next to us. "Go." Severide said moving next to me. "I got this." He said nodding to me. I smiled and moved away from the vehicle.

As I got up I saw Antonio hold Gabby around the waist, and I saw the chief talking to Voight. I moved to her and pulled her in to a hug. "I was so worried." I whispered into her ear. "About both of you." I added to her.

She was shaking but I was just glad I had her in my arms again. I nodded to Antonio how smiled and moved away from us. Then I moved her towards the truck, she turned to me as I opened the back door. "I'm fine Casey." She said to me but I wasn't happy with her answer. "Gabby, your shaking so it is ever stay in the truck and stay warm or Shay can take you to hospital to get checked out." She signed but nodded and climbed into the truck.

I wasn't going to lose them, I couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I hated her been angry at me and I knew that she had every right to be. I had made Shay check her out before coming back to the station, so no one would ask any questions. All the way home Gabby hadn't spoken to him and he was feeling worse about making her go through with it. As we got home, Gabby walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She hadn't showered at the station, as the lads had taken over the place.

I quickly took out a bottle of water from the fridge, I needed a drink but as Gabby couldn't drink I didn't want to. We needed to talk about today and I knew that she was really annoyed with me at the moment. And she wouldn't want to talk to me until she was ready or I had a chance. The next thing I knew I heard her in the bedroom, I walked into the room and she was sat there on the bed playing with the bedding.

"Gabby talk to me please." I begged as I sat next to her. She didn't look at me but signed deeply and placed a hand on her stomach. "Matt, you promised me that you wouldn't stop me from doing my job but you did today." She said, and I saw her eyes tearing up.

"Gabby, I'm sorry. Ok." I said taking hold of her hand, "I was just scared when I saw that man holding you like that and then I saw Antonio's face I….." I couldn't speak; I kept seeing that whole event not have the same happy ending. I kept seeing the man cut Gabby's throat and watch her drop to the floor dead.

"Matt…" Her voice brought me out of the thought and I looked into her face. "I was scared too but you didn't need to lock me in the truck. I could have still helped Shay or check over the victim but you didn't. You put me in the truck until everything was done. The victim had to go in another ambo, Matt that would have happened if that ambo had to go on another call. What are we meant to do? Leave her there till another one comes available?"

She was right, I knew that but I guess I got myself too worked up. I shook my head, knowing what she was getting out. That woman could have died if the other ambo hadn't been available, and I knew that she would have blamed him for that.

"I know and I'm sorry…" I started but she cut me off very quickly. "Matt you promised me that you would never stop me from working. That until I chose to stop working you would support me. But the first day after telling you, you go back on that."

She was crying, I saw the tears roll down her cheek. I pulled her closer to me but she was pulling away, but then she looked at me. She then let herself fall into my chest. "You hungry?" I asked knowing that she needed to eat.

She chuckled and nodded. "Am I sleeping on the couch?" I said with a small grin on my face.

"Maybe if you don't give me food." She muttered and laughed as I got up. "I'll order something in." I said leaving the room to grab my phone, a pizza sounded right.

When I ordered it I moved back into the room and found Gabby already asleep in bed. I guess that she was an emotional drained. She had been threatened and then told me off so I guess she needed it. I moved over to her and softly kissed her on the cheek before leaving to wait for the pizza. I would wake her up when it came. Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I hated waiting, we only got here a few minutes and I was already scared. I wanted everything to be ok but I knew of so many thinks that could go wrong in the early weeks. I was so much in thought that I didn't hear them call our name. Gabby had to squeeze my hand to get my attention, and I smiled and followed her.

As they got on to the ultrasound I was scared, god I was scared to see you child for the first time but I was also over the moon too. Then the nurse smiled and pointed at the screen, it was tiny. But I couldn't stop myself from smiling. We wouldn't find out if it was a girl or a boy for a few more months but as we left the hospital I couldn't stop myself from smiling, with Gabby holding the small ultrasound image in her hand.

"You ok?" I heard her say. I looked at her as we got into my truck. I nodded; to be truthful I was scared. I never wanted to turn out like my father and I wouldn't.

"Tell me the truth." She said taking putting her hand into my mine, I smiled. "I am worried." I final said and she nodded, "Me too." I pulled her into a kiss. "We do this together." I said and she nodded. "Together but we have something to do now." She said pulling her seatbelt on. I looked confused at her. 'Did we?' Had I forgotten something?

"We need to tell Antonio." I groaned, "Baby." She said as she laughed at my face. "And he is coming round tonight after work."

I turned in my seat and looked at her. "You planned this didn't you?" I said to which she laughed. "You are not getting out of this as if I tell him on my own he would come and hunt you down after so it is better I am there." I sighed; I wasn't getting out of this and I knew it.

I put the car into drive and we drove home, as Gabby took a shower I sat in the front room just thinking about everything with the ultrasound in my hand looking at it. I was going to be a father and would I make a good one at that? I knew nothing about raising kids or looking after them. I knew that we would have the support of everyone at the house who would become uncles to the child by the end of it. God Severide as a role model; I laughed at that.

But I was knocked out of all these thoughts when I heard someone knock on the door. I got up placing the image that I had put in a frame on the side and opened the door to find Shay and Severide. I walked back into the room letting Severide shut the door, by the time we moved into the front room Gabby come down in some legging and her long armed jumpers.

"So…" Shay said, nearly jumping at her. She smiled and looked at me, I pointed at the frame that I had left standing. A few seconds later I left like my ear drums had been burst when Shay screamed and hugged Gabby. As I looked at Severide I saw him check that his ears weren't bleeding.

"Oh my god. I am so spoiling the kid when it comes along." Shay said pulling Gabby to the sofa. And jumped on the side of it, and our house was full and loud till Severide had dragged Shay out as he had gotten hungry and I had told him that Antonio was coming over. He had laughed and pulled Shay away.

I sat next to Gabby and we watched a DVD which I had brought, soon I noticed that Gabby's phone had lit up with a text from Antonio telling her that he had finished work and was on his way. Her phone also showed me the time. We needed to eat something and I was getting hungry.

I moved to the kitchen and started putting together something that we could eat, pasta was the easy choice and as Gabby needed to eat healthy it might be good for her. Well until she has a craving. Pasta with fried chicken, peppers and onions, we didn't bovver with the table but sat on the sofa watching the end of the film.

Then as we finished we heard someone knock on the door, here we go. Having to tell my brother-in-law that he would be an uncle; I only wished that it would be that easy. Antonio was cop through and through.

I got up leaving Gabby on the sofa and let Antonio in.

"Ok I am here so what's going on that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Antonio asked as he saw Gabby on the sofa. He looked between us like he was missing some part of the story, and he wasn't use to that at all. Then he clocked the small framed ultrasound that Shay had placed on the unit before she left. "Are you telling me that…?" Antonio started looking only at Gabby and not at me.

I was letting them deal with it first before he turned on me. Antonio however after a silent conversation with Gabby moved over to her and gave her a strong hug whispering something in her ear that sounded Spanish. As he pulled away and turned to face me his face was completely blank. I hated him when he does that.

But then he pulled me into a hug, "take care of her." He whispered in my ear before pulling away, and looking at Gabby. I guessed she hadn't heard him. "I am thrilled for the both of you." I was smiling as much as Gabby was. "You told…?" Antonio started but Gabby cut him off by shaking her head. "What me too?" He got a look that worried me.

"Fine. I am going, I will tell Laura and the kids. Knowing them they will drop ground soon and congratulate you themselves. Night and look after yourself." He said kissing Gabby on top of the head and I followed him to the door.

"What did you mean…?" I started to ask as he walked outside, he turned and smiled. "You think I'm bad wait till you tell our parents. Good luck." He said and called as he got to his car.

Crap, I thought. Her parents, god help me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I walked into our bedroom to find Gabby in the shower, I was nervous. Her father was a police chief but then I remember him from our wedding. He welcomed me to the family. I guess the nervous was me becoming a dad.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Gabby asked and I turned to see her with a towel wrapped around her. I smiled.

"Just scared that Severide might turn my own child against me." I smiled but she looked confused. "Kelly wants him or her to think that squad is better than truck. I am not letting that happen." I said and she smiled. And pulled me into a kiss. "As long as she or he thinks paramedics are better when firefighters we are all good."

I couldn't fight with her and I sat on the bed as she got ready, "but if it's a boy he is going to think firefighters are better." I said before I was welcomed by a pillow to the face. I smile and for my own safety I got out of the room. I was already in my suit; a family dinner at her parents place seemed good as Antonio would be there with Laura and their children. Eva and Diego were amazing to play with, Diego liked hockey which went really well with me and Kelly.

But Antonio had threatened us with physical pain if we got him liking firefighters better than cops. Which nearly ended in a fight when Diego wanted to be a firefighter not a cop. Luckily he changed his mind before anyone got hurt.

I was thinking about what our child would want to become, would they want to follow me or Gabby's footsteps or would they want to do something different. I hoped they did, I couldn't deal with them in danger like me and Gabby were most of the time. Then I heard her come down the stairs and turned to see her in her gold dress, it fitted to her body so beautiful I was worried that we wouldn't get out the door.

But at her stomach I saw a little bump. Would they see it?

"I know, you can see it but I don't care." She said walking up to me and kissing my lips. "They are my parents and they need to know before we tell the house." I smiled and kissed back.

"You told your family?" She asked as she checked her hair.

"Yer, I called my sister Christie and she says congratulation. She said she would come by when she gets a chance." I said looking at her and then down at my phone, knowing that Christie would be coming round as soon as they got their new house made up.

"Have you told your…?" Gabby started looking at me but I finished her question. "My mum?" I said looking at her as she nodded. And I shook my head. I felt her arms around my neck, looking up I saw her face.

"I am going to but let's tell your family first and then I will call her." I said and she nodded and kissed me again, she knew that I didn't want her involved but she was my mother and she needed to know. But tonight I needed to deal with telling her parents.

As we got in her car we drove to her parent's house. We had the party here for the wedding, and as we pulled up I saw Antonio's car already parked. I parked the car and me and Gabby walked in, lucky Antonio was there with bottle of beer in his hand and handed it to me as soon as we walked through the door.

"You can't drink." He said to Gabby which he got a punch in the arm. "Ow." He cried but Laura turned into the hall way "Antonio leave the girl alone." Laura said hitting Antonio on the back of the head. "Ow, what am I a punch bag?"

"Yes" Laura and Gabby said together, I smiled but then got a look from Antonio. It fell and I followed them into the living room.

"Gabriela." Then I saw Gabby's mother coming into the room and hugged her daughter as they pulled away she gasped "Congratulation baby." And she gave her another hug and then moved to me. "Congratulation Matt." I hugged her back, "Thank you."

"Now your father is in his study Gabriela. Go in and tell him. You too Matt." And then she moved into the kitchen.

"Good luck." Antonio whispered but Laura smacked him over the head. I smiled and he threw the detective look at me. As me and Gabby went to her father's study. Now I was scared.

"Gabriela, Matt." I heard Gabby's father's voice as we entered the room. He gave Gabby a hug and then like her mother he knew but he looked between me and her. "Am I getting another grandchild?" Gabby's face broke into a smile and nodded.

He pulled her into a strong hug and muttered something in Spanish; I hated them when they did that. I couldn't speak a word of Spanish. Then he walked over to me and shook my hand, but then he pulled in closer. "Look after her." I nodded knowing that I would get the same threat from Antonio and had done before.

We walked back down stairs together and enjoyed the rest of the evening. Eva and Diego were really excited that they were getting a cousin to play with. But at the end we were other tried and getting home was a blessing. I curled up next to her with my arms around her waist. One more thing off the list, but the hardest was yet to come. Telling the house and the chief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been three weeks since we told both our families about the baby but now it was time to tell the house. We had talked about waiting till Gabby was showing before we told them, only to keep it to ourselves for a little longer. But it was killing me, not telling them. But as Gabby had started to show we thought we better tell them. As we walked in we both agreed to tell the chief first and then the others that is if Severide and Shay could keep their mouths shut long enough for us to tell them. I wasn't worried about how they guys would acted but I knew that I would become more protective over her. God, I was already protective over her and I knew I would get worse which was heading for a fight. But I also knew that the guys would protect her. They always did.

As we walked into the chief office I felt sick to my stomach, telling the chief was going to be harder than tell both our families. Well for me. The chief was lucky alone working through some paper work that he normally did early in the morning. I had wanted to go early so the others wouldn't walk in on us talking and finding out before the others but also the fact that Severide and Shay weren't going to be there to give everything away.

Gabby knocked on the door and we both heard the chief answer it. "Come in." As she opened the door I took in a breath and entered with her. Wishing this to be over with already.

"Dawson, Casey? You are both early; your shift doesn't start for another hour. Is there something I can do for you?" He asked looking at little worried, leaving his unfinished paperwork on his desk forgotten. As we both took a seat in front of him, I felt sick to my stomach even more. But we had to get it over with.

"Hmm…" I started but couldn't speak. The chief looked at me waiting for me to say something but I couldn't.

"Dawson would you like to explain because I don't think Casey can." He said looking at me and then at her. I knew that she wasn't scared about what they chief would say; she could read him better than I could. Way better. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't make the words come together in my mouth.

"What Matt was trying to say is that we are expecting our first baby." Gabby said looking at me with a smile; she loved when I couldn't say anything at all. As we both looked back at the chief his face was a mixture of shock and pleasure. He smiled and stood given Gabby a hug. "Congratulations to you both." He said into her hair and then shook my hand before pulling me into a one armed hug. I smiled and took it. As the chief pulled back he looked at both of us.

"Know I need to know what is going to happen from here?" He said sitting on the edge of his desk looking at both of us. Before I could say anything Gabby answered. "You mean about me staying on the ambo?" Gabby asked and the chief nodded. She looked at me and I answered. "Gabby is going to stay on as long as she can." The Chief looked between me and Gabby. She smiled and nodded to the chief. However the Chief knew me and knew I would be even more worried about her every time she got a call.

"Ok, I will need to let command know and of your choice however any time you want Gabby I can put you on light duties until your maternity leave starts. But I will back you whatever you choice. Understand?" The Chief knew I was worried but also he knew that Gabby's job could be dangerous. But they weren't going to stop her, mainly because they both knew how stubborn she could be when she set her mind to something. Gabby nodded and I took her hand, she knew I would back her. One she was my wife but second was that I trusted her. However sometimes I wish that she would remember that I worried about her at work, but I knew that she also worried about me.

Chief then folded his arms, and looked at us. "Who knows about this?" Knowing that someone must know about this, Gabby smiled and spoke. "Only Shay and Kelly." I remembered the look that Severide gave me when I told him. The Chief nodded and then looked at both of us. "So the others don't know?" We both shook our heads. He nodded and then looked at us with a look of someone who knew what was coming.

"So, when are you telling the others?" The Chief said looking at us. I understood, the others needed to know but he wasn't going to push us in telling them. I wanted to tell the others but I didn't know how they were going act when we told them? That scared me. "Do you want to tell them in the morning briefing? I can let it happen at the end if you want?"

I looked at Gabby. She looked at me and smiled. I nodded at the Chief. We needed to tell them so that we didn't have to hide it. Also this meant that the others would keep an eye on her for me. Which I hoped they would do with question, but I also knew how protective they are of each other. We protect each other every day, and I knew that if I wasn't with her someone else would be. Because I couldn't lose her.

"Ok, at the briefing after all the notes, I will hand it over to you too…" He looked at his watch and noticed the time. "…Ok, the others will start arriving in ten minutes so I would go and get changed and get the coffee on." We nodded and then got up to leave.

"One down another dozen to go." I whispered in Gabby's ear who smiled and we both headed to the locker room. As we got to the locker room I pulled something from my bag and pinned the ultrasound image on the door next to the photo of me and Gabby on our wedding day. "That will turn a few heads." Gabby said putting her arms around my waist. I smiled. "I know. That is the plan. I said kissing her.

She moved to her own locker and got changed, we walking into the kitchen and I started to get the coffee going when Gabby put on Capp's breakfast along with the others. Capp's breakfast was porridge and Gabby didn't mind it either and she knew that she should eat more healthy than normal.

"Here comes trouble." She whispered as Kelly came into the room with Shay. Here we go. I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I smiled as Shay had jumped on Gabby asking how the chief took the news. Severide only smirked at me as I sat down and grabbed the newspaper from the table. He just smiled as he sat down on at the table looking at me over his cup of coffee; quickly after they had arrived I saw the rest of Squard turn up all with the same smug look on their faces. Now I was worried.

I looked at Gabby who was still talking to Shay not seeing the looks that we were getting from the guys on Squard. But I looked at Severide, wanting him to tell me what the joke was. However he just smiled at me. Capp came in and collected some of his porridge saying a thank you to Dawson through a mouth full as he sat down at the table to eat it. Tony followed but instead of food he collected two cups of coffee and sitting next to Capp talking in low voices. In the end I gave up and headed to my office.

However I saw that the blinds were down and as I opened the door I saw why, my officer was full of plastic balls with two pages placed on my bed. I then heard someone laughing from behind me, as I turned I saw Severide crying at the same. "Severide." I said looking at him, hoping that Severide had kept his mouth shut but also that he hadn't done this only because of our news.

"What?" Kelly said walking towards me. "I think it looks cool." He said patting my back; I wanted so badly to kill him. But at the same time I was worried that Severide had let slip something to the Squad team. If so I was going to make him pay. He knew that we were going to tell them all together.

Gabby had told me that she wanted to tell them as a family as this family was getting bigger. We had talked about this one night as we sat on the sofa watching TV. I placed my hand on her stomach; my life had changed so much since she told me. I promised myself and to our unborn child that I would never be like my father. That I would always be here for him or her, I had made that when I had to carry Gabby to bed one night as she fell asleep.

Severide smiled at me as he read my mind, "I didn't say anything too them about the thing." He said trying to pull an innocent face to which he could never do.

I looked at him and nodded, for some reason believed him at that. I then looked back at my office. "You helping me clean that up?" I asked and he smiled and tried to escape, but I knew him too well and quickly grabbed Severide's arm before he could run. "You made it so you can help me clean it." Severide groaned but agreed to help.

I placed my cup of coffee on my desk and we started picked up the plastic balls and put them back in the bags. "So you telling them today?" He asked me as he closed the door to get the few that had been behind the door. As he asked this I was under my desk collecting the few that had rolled under it. I shot up not remembering that I was under there and smashed by head asked the desk, crying out I pulled myself from it to find Severide rolling on the bed laughing.

"No funny and yes we are." I throw the few plastic balls at him. He sat up and looked at me with that stupid grin on his face. "You do know they are going to hit the roof don't you?"

I smiled and nodded, I knew very well what was going to happen. I had told him what had happened when tell our families to which he replied that he wasn't so sure if Antonio and Gabby's dad would have pulled their guns on me. He laughed at the way they had both warned me to look after her.

He then looked at me, "You know Shay has found it painful not to tell everyone right?" He said, I looked at him from the floor and nodded. "Gabby told me that on the ambo she was so excited but annoy that she couldn't say anything. Now the chief knows we are telling everyone."

Severide nodded and then scratched his neck. "How did the chief take it?" He asked looking at me.

I looked at him and then sighed. "Said that Gabby can stay on the ambo until she is ready and then light duties till she goes on maternity leave but it is up to her when she goes on that. Guess I feel better that the chief knows but I hoped that he would tell Gabby that maybe working on the ambo was more dangerous than she thinks but I guess I have to trust her."

Severide looked at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I knew that he understood what I was saying. We both remembered the close calls that Gabby and Shay had on the ambo. The close call that Shay had had when the truck had hit the ambo, we had nearly lost her that day. But also we remember how many times Gabby and Shay had saved their lives on calls too. But the risks were moving around my mind, more than the happy times we had together in the station.

"Mate talk to her. Tell her how you feel before you break down on me." Severide said with a smile, but I knew what he meant. I did need to talk to Gabby about everything. I nodded mentally reminding myself to talk to her.

I smiled remembering the weekend, we had already started designing the baby's room, as we didn't know if it was a boy or a girl Gabby had picked soft creams and soft blue for a peaceful bedroom. I smiled when she hit me after I told her about painting it with the truck symbol on the wall, I had told Severide about that moment who only agreed with Gabby. But then mentioned that they should but up with Squad crest, but I forgot to mention it to Gabby. Not without reason.

He had completely forgotten the time, not until Capp opened the door smiling at the now clean office that they had messed up greatly and the spoke to us. "Chief said briefing in ten." We both nodded and then Capp quickly left before he was made too to help to clean up the mess. Severide smiled and knew how worried and nervous I was about telling the others. Severide knew that I was worried about what the others would say.

"Come on mate; let's go find the girls before briefing. Shay I know is about to break and tell your little secret soon." Severide laughed at the face I pulled. I knew how badly Shay couldn't keep secrets for very long and I knew from Gabby that she had nearly let slip a few times and Severide hadn't helped ever by mentioning that Gabby couldn't drink.

Luckily for us Gabby had answered them that she wasn't feeling very well and didn't want to drink in case it caused her to be sick. And then the morning sickness had started, Gabby didn't know what to say to the others to hide the fact but luckily Shay had spoken before I could even open my mouth. She had told them that she had tried to cook a new dish which she hadn't done right. That had stopped her cooking but also Gabby had thanked her for that as she didn't know what to say.

As we left I knew that I wasn't getting out of this, we needed to tell them. However by the time we left the office we found that nearly everyone was already in the briefing room, Gabby was sat next on a table with Shay sat on the one next to it. I smiled knowing why Shay had done this; I quickly took my seat next to Gabby and took her hand. She smiled and behind her I saw Severide sit next to Shay. _'Here we go.'_ I thought to myself knowing that there was no backing down now.

As we all listened to the chief briefing, I just waited till the chief call me to speak. I was worried about what the others would think. But I knew Herrmann would help me out, him being a father of five he would know what I was thinking. So I was hoping for him and the others support in this, but also for Gabby. I knew that she worried about me and now she had more to worry about. I didn't want to lose her and she didn't want to lose me. But now we both had to think that there was now going to be a child in the mix. A child that would be counting on us to be there for it, both of us. I didn't want to leave Gabby looking after the child on her own but I wasn't going to stop doing my job.

Then I was brought back to the room by the chief. "Now Casey you have something to say…" I looked up and knew that I wasn't getting out of this. Gabby smiled at me and I knew that she was going to tell them. She turned in her seat to look at everyone and said.

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The room sat in silence for a few minutes, Shay was laughing too much to really pay attention and Severide was just grinning at the surprised look on everyone's face. Then there was a roar of cheers and then congratulations from everyone. Capp and Tony both looked at Severide and grinned, they knew why they had done that prank now. Severide knew.

After all the cheers and congratulations, Chief finally got a word in to the conversation. "Ok, we still have a shift to do so let's keep focus."

Hermann smiled and hugged Gabby again, and I was busy talking to Severide when I heard him whisper to her. "Congratulation." I heard her thank him and then Shay grabbed hold of Gabby's arm and pulled her closer to her like a lioness protecting her young. I knew I didn't need to worry about Gabby as I knew Shay wouldn't let anything happen to her.

But at the same time I didn't really want her at work, were she was in danger. I knew however the house would protect her from any harm that came her way. I saw Capp and Tony both pull her into a hug each and muttered something. I guessed that it was the prank they had pulled on me. I heard her laugh, but then something broke us from the happy moment.

'Truck 81, Squard 3 and Ambulance 61 – building fire.'

We all quickly got our gear and quickly loaded into the trucks and headed off. I put everything aside in my mind and quickly got ready to battle the fire. As we pulled up I saw that the building was smoking but no sign of any fire. I was glad that the fire hadn't taken hold in the structure yet. As we arrived I saw that truck 84 and truck 16 were also arriving as the building was so large we might need help.

As we climbed out of the trucks and looked at the building hoping that the fire was contained to only part of the building. We were met by the buildings security officer. "Are you the one that raised the alarm?" The Chief asked the man, hoping that he was so he could work out where the fire was and if anyone was inside.

The man nodded and then spoke, "It's under construction but no one has been on site in the last few months. I tried to contact the other guard but he isn't answering. I saw the smoke and called you. I haven't seen him for around an hour." The Chief nodded and then turned to me.

"Do a sweep of the building but be careful we don't know where the fire is." I nodded and collected my kit and then shouted. "Herrmann with me, Cruz stick with Mouch and Otis your with Mills. We create every room; we might have a man trapped inside." They all nodded and quickly followed me in the building followed by Severide with Capp. As we entered the smoke filled building I could feel the heat building.

I motioned for Herrmann to follow me up the stairs to the second floor when Mouch and Cruz search the bottom with Otis and Mills. Soon we were joined by Severide and Capp to help us search the large building. I could feel the heat burning my uniform but we still couldn't see any flames. That worried me, the heat was getting worse which meant a big fire was somewhere in the building, we just hadn't found it yet.

I then saw movement at the end of a corridor. "Fire Department Call Out!" I shouted and saw movement of someone falling to the ground, I ran to the guy to find he was wearing a security uniform. "We have you mate." I heard Herrmann say to the man but then we heard a scream. I looked at Severide who was right next to me.

"Capp, help Herrmann carry him out. I will go with Casey." Severide called and as I looked up, I saw Capp moved to grab the man's arms to help carry him out.

I turned to see Severide nod towards the door to my right. I nodded and we quickly headed towards the scream. "Fire Department!" Severide called out. It was then when we felt the worse heat, they were getting close but then they saw it. The warm orange glow at the end of the corridor and we knew we were getting close.

"Fire Department!" I shouted as we got near and then we sat it. The room was large but was a blaze. Boxes burned in each end of the room. It was then I spotted him, a man was stood looking at the fire trapped under ceiling tiles. "Severide!" I shouted and pointed at him before heading toward the man. Severide quickly followed.

We worked on pulling off the burning material, "we need to get out of here." Severide said seeing the flames growing stronger and more dangerous. I nodded and helped him pick the man up.

As we headed towards the stairs to see Capp and Herrmann looking up but before we could move I heard a noise that worried me. "Get down!" I shouted as I felt the floor below me collapse and I knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I only felt pain, my head was killing me. I liked the place I had been in without pain but now I was back in the world of pain.

But then I saw Gabby, but she wasn't her normal happy self. Instead she was crying, holding something. As I got closer I found that she was at a funeral, I saw everyone there from the house. Chief Boden holding on to Gabby's arm strongly, as everyone left the grave yard I moved closer to the grave. I was shocked, on the grave was writing…

My name, and below it 'a loving father.' I wouldn't be a father; Gabby would be left alone to bring up our child alone. The next thing I knew was Gabby holding a little boy's hand stood right in front of me. My son…

That was when I knew I needed to go back. My son, I wanted to hold my son in my arms and I couldn't leave Gabby. I didn't want to lose her or my son.

I opened my eyes, and looked up at the mess I was in. I looked up to see a great hole in the floor with falling paper burning as it fell. I looked up to see a face. I knew I knew him. "Matt! Matt! Are you ok?" It was Kelly, his voice was shouting loudly and it was making my head hurt so I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the pain.

"Matt!" He shouted again. I groaned and then opened my eyes again and looked at where I was. I looked around me to find myself in a basement. I reacted for my radio and spoke into it, "Yer I hear you. I'm good, ribs are a little sore but other than that I have a killer headache." I wasn't going to lie as I knew Dawson was up top.

I looked around me for anything I could use to get out of the burning basement; it was then that I found a metal ladder, lying in the rubble. "Hey Severide, I found a ladder on the north wall of the basement. I am going to try to get it and climb my way out of here; however I am worried about the whole in the ceiling not being strong enough to hold it. I need you guys to come and support it for me. I rather not fall again today."

I listened for anyone to tell me that they had heard that, but then I heard Severide's tone. "We are on our way." I nodded to myself, I stood up but before I could take a step. I heard her voice.

"Matt, how bad are you hurt?" The worry was clearly in Gabby's voice. I knew that I must have scared her to death.

"Yer might need some pain killers for my ribs. Other than a headache I am good." I knew that Gabby would still be worried about my headache but I promised myself that I would do anything for her to make sure she was happy with my health. After she hit me for worrying her.

Then my mind turned off Gabby and got back to getting myself out of here, working my way towards the ladder I found it more difficult than normal. Burning wood and metal littered the floor which made it hard to climb over to get to the ladder, but in the end I got there. I pulled as hard as I could to get the ladder off the metal hooks that pinned into the wall.

In the end it took me over five minutes to carry the ladder back to the opening to see Severide's face up approve. "Hey Matt." He shouted looking down at me. "Hey to you Severide." I shouted back then moved to set up the ladder, I knew that the ceiling or floor to them wouldn't hold for too much longer and I needed to get out. Setting the ladder up I saw Severide and Capp took both ends of the ladder and took hold of them with a tight grip.

"You're good Matt." Severide shouted down to me and I started to climb up the ladder watching for any burning rubble. As I climbed I could only remember what I saw in my head, I wasn't going to lose her. Then as I looked up I saw a hand held out in front of me, I quickly took it and let whoever it was to pull me up the rest of the way.

As I looked at whose hand it was I saw that it was the Chief. I nodded thanks but allowed him to lead me out of the building. I was thankful to the fresh air to blow onto my face. But then I saw Gabby stood next to the ambulance, Boden then left me to Severide. Severide then took over and pulled me towards Shay and Gabby.

"Hey…" I said before she pulled me into a hug. I didn't stop her and pulled her into one too. "I'm sorry." She said as she heard me groan. "Let's get you to hospital and get your head checked out." I wanted to argue with her, but then I remembered my promise to myself. I knew that I worried her so I climbed into the back of the ambo.

"Well that was easy than I thought it would." I heard Severide say to Shay as Gabby climbed into the back of the ambo and close the door. Then as Shay opened the door, I heard Shay's response. "Because he scared her." And with that we headed to the hospital. Gabby however didn't speak to me all the way there and as the doctor checked me out I found that she had gone. I sighed knowing that I scared her. But I had scared myself.

The next thing I knew was when waiting for the doctor, I heard the door to my room open. As I looked up I found it was Gabby, in plain clothes carrying my bag. "I got Capp to break into your locker so I could get your stuff." She said putting the bag down on the bed. I smiled at her but it was then that I noticed that her eyes were red.

"Hey baby, I am ok." I said pulling her into another hug but this time she pulled away.

"You scared the hell out of me Matt. I was so scared that you never got to see our child born and…" I watched as the tears started falling, I just pulled her into another hug, and then placed my hand on her stomach. "I am not going anywhere Gabby. You are stuck with me Gabriela Dawson-Casey. For better and for worse. Remember." I watched as she nodded.

It was then that the doctor walked in. "Can I go home now doc?" I asked. And the doctor quickly told me to take it easy for the next few days which Gabby promised that I would. And on the way home, I couldn't help but remember what I saw in my head. My new family. And I wasn't going to lose them now or ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

I could smell her hair when I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to lose this at moment. I tightened my arms around her waist; I could feel every breath she took. It was so calming after what had happened then night before. It was then that I heard Gabby speak. "Are you ok?" She asked not moving or tries to break my grip.

But I knew why she was asking me, after my head injury she was always worried about me. I nodded into her neck and then rested my chin on her shoulder. "Gabby, I am fine. I promise I am not lying to you. I am sorry I scared you, and I know I can't promise you that it wouldn't happen again. But you know that I will try anything to come back to you and our child."

It was then that I felt her turn in my arms to look at me; it was then that I saw the tears that had been falling down her face. I leant over and kissed her lips, I wanted to smile but I couldn't. "I thought that I would never hear your voice again, and that our baby wouldn't have a father. I didn't know how I could do this alone." And with that my heart broke. I couldn't stop her from feeling these things, because we both knew how dangerous our jobs could be.

"Gabby, you will never be alone. I promise to try to keep coming home to you every day and every night. But I am never going to lie to you, we don't know what the next call is going to be like but you know how much I want to be here for you. And I will always be here, you know that." I said kissing her forehead before pulling closer to me till I could feel her head against my chest. I could feel her tears on my bare chest and it broke me. Every time she was upset about something it made me want to make everything right. But we both knew how much the firehouse meant to each other.

I closed my eyes again and allowed my body to relax only when I felt Gabby relax in my arms. I fell back into a sleep, knowing that I would lose her.

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes to find myself alone in our bed. I pulled myself up looking for her in the room but didn't find her. Then I heard a number of voices down stairs and quickly got changed before heading downstairs. I found Gabby sat on the sofa with Shay, soon I spotted Severide stood next to the coffee pot.

"I'll have one of those." I said as I headed towards Gabby kissing her on the top of her head before headed to Kelly who handed me a cup. "How are the ribs?" He asked looking at me with a look, silent telling me not to lie to him.

"They are fine, a little sore still but I will be fine." I said taking a sip of the hot liquid before heading over to the girls.

"I am stealing her for the day, we are going shopping and then go for lunch." Shay said happily. And I nodded, but that gave me a plan. I then turned to look at Kelly who didn't understand the meaning behind it.

"Ok then." Shay said looking confused at the two of us before grabbing Gabby and heading out.

As soon as I knew they were gone I turned to Kelly. "I need your help with something."

Kelly looked confused at me and then lowered his cup from his mouth, "What?"

I smiled and moved towards him. "I need some help decorating the baby's room, I know we said we were going to wait but she is already nearly twelve weeks. I want to start at least paint the room, and since it was once a storage room I want to get it cleared out. You in?"

Kelly however smiled and nodded before pulling out his phone. "We will need help then." And I watched him wait for someone to answer.

"Hey Capp, can you grab Tony and Herrmann and come over to Casey's to help us paint the baby's room?" However I didn't hear any of the reply as I headed to the cupboard and pulled out the new wallpaper and paint that Gabby had picked out a few weeks before. Severide quickly helped me carry them up the stairs before heading down stairs. I was too busy covering the wooden floor so that no paint who hit it when I heard a few people come in.

I got up to see Herrmann, Capp and Tony along with Severide carrying the last few paint cans up and into the room. "What do you need us to do?" Capp asked and then we set to work. The colours were all pale and soft, but as Severide had pointed out, they could easily paint over it to red if it was a boy.

I smiled, but I knew Gabby would kill me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

We were finally done. I stood washing the remaining brushes in the sink as Severide and Capp sat on the sofa drinking coffee. Tony had been called into work and Herrmann needed to go and help Cindy with the kids. We had done well, we had wallpapered the whole room with the soft pattern that Gabby liked and painted it all. I was also thrilled that we hadn't gotten any on the floor.

Capp finally stood and up and said his goodbyes. I knew that Shay and Gabby wouldn't be too much longer; we had agreed to order pizza in before heading to Molly's. I missed her today, but it was good for her not to feel trapped by me. And Shay wanted to take her shopping and the one thing I have learnt was not to try to stop Shay doing something she wanted to do.

Severide groaned when he heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, I knew it was Gabby's car. Severide had told me that Shay had wanted his car, which wasn't happening. Not in a thousand years was Severide going to let anyone take his car. It was one of his unspoken rules.

However then he turned to look at me, he smiled and I saw that he had that little sparkly in his eyes. I knew what was going through his head. He wanted to ask Gabby that if it was in all possible to redecorated the baby's room as a firehouse. Something that I knew would not go down well with Shay and more painfully me Antonio.

"You do know Antonio will kill me if I let us turn that room into a firefighter room." I said making him grin even more, however as he shrugged his shoulders I found that before I could say anything Gabby and Shay walked through the floor with more bags than I could count.

"Only five of these are mine." Gabby said before putting her bags down on the table. I smiled at the look that Shay gave Gabby before Shay spoke.

"Well we have to spoil the baby." Shay said smiling straight at me, before Gabby sat down at sofa. She looked tired. I poured her a cup of her favourite tea that she had started drinking. And handed it to her, she muttered thanks as I kissed her on the top of her head.

As I sat down next to her on the sofa I let her rest against me and I knew that all she wanted was to go to bed. We watched as Shay showed us all the stuff she had brought for the baby, she did tell us that she didn't care with the fact that it was a little early to by buying stuff now. But no one could stop Shay.

As Shay finished I guessed that was then I turned to look at Gabby, I could tell that she was trying not to fall asleep. I looked towards Severide who nodded and saw it too. "I have something to show you." I said standing up and then pulling her up. "You might want to bring those up too Shay." I add and pulled Gabby upstairs.

As we got to the room I waited for Shay to catch up with me with Severide before opening the door. I heard her gasp before she pulled me into a hug. "I thought I would save us the trouble so I roped in Herrmann, Capp, Tony and Severide to get it done. Thought it would easy the stress." I said looking at her.

"We still want to paint it red." Severide said earning a slap from Shay. I heard him groan, as I knew how hard she could hit.

"Thank you." She said pulling me into a kiss.

"We can wait till I have finished building everything else of the room. But at least we have a room to put everything." I said as she smiled, knowing very well that I meant Shay.

She nodded but then I saw how tired we both were. "Well we are going to get going, let us know if you will meet us."

And with that I pushed Gabby towards our room, I knew she would normally stop me but she needed rest. "I going to run a bath." She said before kissing me and heading to the bathroom. "Why don't we just stay in tonight?" I asked as she turned on the taps.

"No…" She started to say but I cut across her.

"Gabby, you're tired. And to be honest so am I." I said as she turned to look at me.

I heard her sign. "You sure you don't mind?"

And with that I pulled her close to me. "Yer. Tonight it is just us." Kissing her softly on the lips I knew that my family was going to be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

We sat waiting in the hospital room. Gabby was already 20 weeks along and today was the day.

At first we wanted to wait to find out if it was a girl or a boy but then Shay had wanted to know what type of clothing to get for the baby and Severide wanted to know if he was as he put it 'getting a new member of squad to teach', that had made me laugh. But also I wanted to kill him.

After everything that had happened she had chosen to stop working for a while, with personally studied me. It had happened for a number of reasons, and the help from Antonio. He had talked some sense into his sister but I knew Gabby was worried about the baby. However luckily for me, Gabby had choice to help around the house instead of staying at home. Which helped with the cooking, Mills being with Squad now didn't mind cooking but everyone loved it when Gabby cooked.

Cindy had also been around Gabby a lot along with Laura, Antonio's wife only to keep an eye out on Gabby and the baby. This settled my mind when we were called out on a call but that didn't help her and I knew it. However every time we had a call I would kiss her on the lips as she muttered 'keep your badge off the wall' before I left.

I never let go of her hand as we waited. "What do you want?" As I heard her voice I looked at her, she was looking straight at me. And then I thought about the question. In my dream it was a boy, however I never told Gabby of that dream. I didn't want her to know how close I came to death that day. As I was cleared by the doctors I thought that my imagination must have created that dream to make me want to fight for my future.

But then I smiled. "What are you smiling at?" She asked me, I had just remembered something that Antonio had told me.

"I remembered Antonio telling me that girls are always trouble. More likely when they start dating." And with the end part I looked straight at her with a grin.

"Ow my god, what did Antonio tell you?" Gabby said looking away but then looking back at me.

"Well something about you getting into a little bit of trouble when you started dating, like getting out to see your boyfriend without your parent's permission and getting brought home by the cops." I said with a smile.

"I am going to kill him." Gabby groaned and shook her head.

"Would you do that for me?" I asked coping Severide's cheeky grin. Gabby smiled and then as I leant over to kiss her she muttered. "Maybe." I pulled away and looked at her.

"Only maybe?" I asked making her laugh, "Ok, I wouldn't have got caught if I was with you." She said kissing me.

I smiled and kissed her back. As I pulled away I looked at her hand, and then looked at her wedding ring. I remembered when she had said yes to me. And as we wanted everyone there we had the wedding at the firehouse. We wanted it there because that was where we had our family. It didn't matter what happened, we would always have family at firehouse 51.

I had meet nearly all of Gabby's family that day, some I hadn't met before. Her cousins mostly, one had enlisted in the Marines and hadn't been home for years. He like most of the males in Gabby's threatened me to look after her or else. I told Antonio this but like he said when I asked for his permission to marry her that the family was protective of each other.

At that moment the doctor came in. "Ok, you are hoping to find out the gender of the baby is that correct?"

We nodded as the doctor sat down at the monitor. He smiled and then started the ultrasound. I didn't let go of Gabby's hand throughout it all. On the screen I saw our baby. I had seen it before but now we were so close in welcoming our baby to the world.

"Ok, well are you sure you want to know?" The doctor asked and we nodded. He smiled and then spoke. "Well it looks like you are having a…."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I pulled her close to me and kissed her neck. "Matt, I need to finish these." She said finishing the icing the cakes. I smiled when I remembered her telling me what she wanted to do to tell the house what we were having. So far only family knew about it but it was killing both of us not telling the house.

When we got the news Gabby had told me her idea, not just for telling the others about what gender our baby was but also the baby's name. I had pulled her into a strong hug and kissed her lips, I knew that tears had also fallen into her hair. She told me that she wanted to do this, as a memory.

As I poured both of us some juice I watched as she placed the cakes into the boxes that Laura had given us for this event. However if it wasn't for the idea I would be helping myself to one of her famous chocolate orange cakes long before now. I also knew that the house would love them. They always did, it normally ended with a fight over the last one every time she brought them in.

Gabby smiled as I handed her the juice, "Thank you." She said rubbing her belly; I joined her by holding my hand on her stomach. I couldn't wait to tell the others the news.

"We should get going if you aren't going to be late for your shift." She said but then she placed her hand back on her stomach and pulled an odd face.

"What's the matter?" I asked know worried.

"Just a kick to my spine, don't worry. Its normally only at night that my spine takes the beating." Gabby said rubbing her stomach, I rubbed her back and then quickly pulled her in for a kiss.

"We should get going." I said collecting my bag and the box of cakes, I wasn't going to let he carry anything. I knew she hated it, but she was carrying my child so she had to get use to it because I was going to be like this for a while. She meant everything to me. They both did.

As we pulled up to the station, I was nervous. Telling them would make everything so real to me, I was happy but also with the baby's name. I only hoped that they would understand and be honoured with it. As we got out I saw that Capp was heading towards Gabby. "Hey Dawson." He said smiled at her,

"Hey Capp, can you give me hand and carry this box in because according to Casey I am not allowed to carry anything." She said pulling a face at me. Capp however smiled but didn't say anything and quickly took the box.

"What is in here?" He said smelling the box.

I watched and headed to the path so see Gabby punch Capp in the arm before pulling the box away from saying. "You will find out in a minute."

And with that we headed inside, it was then that Shay ran towards us as we headed into the kitchen. "So?" She said smiling and stood waiting as Capp placed the box on the table as Gabby stood looking at her.

Before she could speak, we saw the whole firehouse enter and noticed the cake box. It was then that Gabby headed towards me without a word. "Open it." Gabby said as I took hold of her hand.

Severide had quickly made his way to the box and as Capp opened it he spotted the colour but before he could say anything Shay screamed. "Blue?" She turned to look straight at us as we nodded; I smiled as she pulled Gabby in to a strong hug. "Congratulations to you both." The Chief said shaking my hand.

And after Shay had let Gabby go pulled her into a hug. "So can we repaint the room?" Severide asked me grinning with one of Gabby's cakes in his hands. I looked at Gabby who turned to look at him. I didn't know what she would say about that, and I did want to survive Antonio.

However Gabby looked at him with that look, the look that I knew meant she had an idea.

"Only if you agree to by this little man's godfather." Gabby said. That comment made Severide speechless; we had talked about this last night. And we had agreed that Severide and Shay would be his godparents.

"Along with Shay of course." Gabby added as Shay pulled her in another hug. "Yes, yes, yes." She kept repeating, however then Herrmann pulled me into a hug. "Congratulation." He said and I nodded a thanks.

"So have you thought of a name for the little man yet?" Mouch asked after hugging me and then Gabby. Everyone had already picked up one of the cakes and waited for our response.

"We have been talking about that…" I started looking at Gabby not sure how to tell them. But thankfully Gabby took over. "Well, this house means a lot to us so we thought that he should be called Andrew Henry Casey."

Severide quickly pulled Gabby into a strong hug as he pulled away he smiled. "I am so getting him onto Squad." I groaned knowing this was going to continue this argument. As everyone laughed at the comment, Chief pulled Gabby into another hug.

But then I saw Mills pull Gabby into a strong hug, I knew naming our son after two fallen firefighter would cause pain but it also kept the memory alive of both of them. Mills then headed towards me, "thank you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"It was Gabby's idea. Thank her." I said and he nodded before looking at Capp. He had somehow gotten blue icing on his face. Our son was going to have some fun uncles when he joined us. But it also helped me relax knowing that if anything happened to us, Andrew would grow up knowing the people we loved.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Gabby, you know what the doctor said. You need rest…I know you hate it but the doctor told you to rest for a few days…look I love but I have to go. See you tonight." And with that I put the phone down.

"Is that Gabby again?" Severide asked as I walked past him.

I nodded, "Doctor says she should be resting more, it's only a few weeks till he is born and she isn't happy." Severide smiled and nodded. "We still are redecorating tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded.

"I have just finished the crib and the wardrobe. I just have to repaint the room, and put everything that everyone has gotten for us in the room. He could come early; Antonio told me that all the boys in their family came early." Which doesn't help me at all, I was worried about her and him. I wanted to be with them but she had told me that he was needed.

I did what I was told and went to work; we talked every time we could. But I also knew that Gabby wasn't alone, Cindy, Laura and Gabby's mother visited more than enough. Severide crossed his fingers, "Praying he doesn't, all we need if your us to be on call when our new fire fighter makes an appearance." He said with a grin, it was then that I spotted that the whole of Squad were smiling too.

I turned to Severide, "You are not turning my son against me. He isn't going to think Squad is better than truck. No way." I said pointing at him, he just smiled like he normally did but then a voice made us both jump.

"As long as he thinks cops are better than both of you, I have no problem."

I turned to see Antonio was stood there looking at us, Severide quickly made an exit to the kitchen followed by the rest of Squad. I then moved towards Antonio. "Look he is my nephew and since you nearly got my son against me, I think a little pay back is in order." Antonio said shrugging his shoulders.

I laughed at that comment; I remembered when Diego had come to the firehouse and how much he enjoyed playing with all the firefighter gear. And then when Antonio had come to pick him up, he had told his dad that he wanted to be a firefighter when he grown up. That was a conversation I didn't want to have with Antonio again. If it hadn't been for Gabby, I guessed that he would have said more.

"Ok, I get it. I will have to fight you both when it comes down to my son." I said making Antonio smile.

"I just came by to see if you still need my help tomorrow?" Antonio asked and I nodded, Laura and Shay were taking Gabby out for the day. Buying the last few things that they needed for the room, like clothes, nappies and then going for lunch. Antonio had booked the day off work to help us as Herrmann was needed at his father-in-law's for a family dinner and couldn't help.

As we needed to do a lot to the house, he had agreed to help us. I needed to finish child prof the whole house, something that I wanted to do now rather than later. But also with us repainting the room, I needed as much help as I could get.

"Yer, I know that Laura and Shay are picking Gabby up at ten. So we should be able to get things done quickly, I have Severide, Capp, Tony and Mills coming to help me." I said and Antonio nodded but before he could add anything else to it his phone went off.

"One of my CIs, I will see you tomorrow." And with that Antonio left speaking very quietly on the phone.

"Has he gone?" I heard from behind me, I turned to see Severide looking around the back of Squad 3. I smiled and nodded, it was only then he came out and headed towards me. "Sorry but sometimes I think it is better to leave you to Antonio gather than help." I shook my head at him as he smiled. The truth was that Severide was a little scared of Antonio, when his family or friends were threatened Antonio could be downright scary.

"So what did he want?" Severide then asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"To ask if I still needed his help tomorrow. I said yes." And with that I headed to my office, and I smiled when I heard Severide groan. I quickly looked behind me to see Severide heading to the Squad table followed by Squad, all with a cup of coffee in their hands.

As I got to my office, I sat down at my desk. I had a mountain of paperwork to fill out for the Chief but before I could start someone opened my door. I turned to see Shay stood there. "Kelly told me that you have heard from Gabby. She ok?" Worry was on her face, she had become a mother hen around Gabby the closer she got to the due date.

"Yer, she is fine. Hates being told she can't do anything by the doctor. Other than that, she is fine. But she is looking forward to tomorrow." I said smiling at the last bit. That made Shay smile too, she had planned everything to the last detail. And I knew that if Shay had her way she would be treating Gabby every day.

"So am I, me and Laura have planned everything, just make sure you leave room for that rocking chair I got her." She said with a stern look.

I smiled and remembered the day that Shay had told me she had brought it, she had also got it booked to be delivered the same day we were painting so that the room would be complete finished with everything that it needed for Andrew when he came. She had taken her role as godmother to be very seriously. She had the idea that as she was his godmother, it was her job to spoil him rotten. She had already brought him half a wardrobe full of outfits. Also she had brought him so many toys that Gabby had to step in and tell her that they didn't have enough room for any more toys.

However the rooking chair had been a really good idea, she had shown me a picture of the chair and I knew that it would be brilliant for Gabby. I knew that she would need rest when Andrew came along and this chair would help her a lot, more so in the night feeds. At her statement Shay heard the sound of the alarm for the ambulance.

"See you. And say nothing to Dawson or you will regret it." Shay said before running to the ambulance.

I smiled as I heard the sound of the ambulance leaving the house. I knew Shay missed Gabby, and Gabby missed working with Shay. But Gabby had planned to stay off work will Andrew was a least one. After that it was any ones guess what she would do. Laura had offered to take care of Andrew when we were both at work but I knew Gabby didn't like counting on her family too much. It was one of the reasons when Gabby and Antonio would fight. Antonio always would try to protect his sister sometimes too much which only caused problems when Gabby found out.

I only hoped that our ideas for Andrew's room, was something that Gabby liked. As I knew Andrew was going to like it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I felt Gabby move early in the morning next to me. I turned to see her sitting up and pulled a face before rubbing her stomach. I wasn't worried as she would have woken me up if she knew something was wrong. Instead I turned to look at her; she must have sensed that I was watching her as she turned to look at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked placing my hand on her lower back, and slowly rubbing it. She nodded but knew that I wasn't going to believe her so she added. "Your son is using my spine as his personally kicking pad." She said with a smile.

I looked at her and smiled, "Why is he mine son when he is causing you problems?" She looked at me with a smile and then spoke. "Because you know how to annoy me and it looks like you have past that onto your son." She said given me a kiss, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I heard the tap start to run and used it as my que to get up. Climbing out of bed I quickly got ready before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

I quickly cooked some toast as Gabby had been wanting lately, more than normal. However he didn't mine cooking for her, she was supposed to be resting but Shay had told us that she was going to make sure that Gabby didn't push herself too much. I looked up to see her coming into the room; she poured herself a cup of orange juice before heading over to grab the cooked toast. I watched her careful looking for any sign of trouble.

The doctor had told her to rest till Andrew was born but Gabby was as stubborn as ever and wanted to live a normal life. She had also threatened that she could still hit anyone who tried to treat her like a pillow. I had wanted to argue with her but Antonio had told me that it would be a mistake to try to reason with his sister.

However as we sat down to eat I saw her wince again. "Are you sure you are ok?" I asked, I knew Shay would understand if she wanted to say home instead of going out with Shay and Laura. But I had promised that I wouldn't stop her doing anything she wanted to do. But this had been the second time that she had winced in pain. I was worried.

"Your son is playing football with my ribs." She said and I couldn't help but smile, however before I could answer we heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer and saw Shay and Severide standing on the door step. They say a hello and good morning before coming in. Shay quickly saw pain on Gabby's face and ran towards her.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Shay said looking worried, Severide also looked worried.

"No, nothing is wrong by it is the baby. Matt's son loves to kick my ribs for some reason." She said with a smile, Shay was also grinning. Severide laughed and shook his head. "Why is he my son when he acts up?" I said causing Severide and Gabby to laugh, when Shay answered me.

"Because boys are always the problem in a girl's life and he is your son." She said with a grin.

I looked to Severide for some support however as I looked at me and only shrugged his shoulder with a grin on his face. I sighed at him, god I should have known that he would take the girls' side. It was then that I heard the front door open and then close. "Hey sis." I turned to see Antonio and Laura enter the house.

Antonio headed over and kissed Gabby on the cheek, "How is my little nephew doing? Driving you mad as you did?" He asked rubbing her stomach but then winced as Laura slapped his arm and gave him a look that I had seen Gabby use when she was annoyed with her brother. Gabby smiled at Laura and nodded thanks which made Antonio speak. "I am so been ganged up on. Weren't you going shopping or something?"

Laura slapped Antonio's arm again before turning to Gabby. "Come on Gabby; let's leave the boys to themselves." She said kissing Antonio on the cheek and waiting for Shay and Gabby. "Have fun." I said to her, as I watched them leave. I turned back to find Antonio and Severide helping themselves to the coffee as I stood there.

"This is my house." I said as I walked closer to them. They both smiled, but we didn't need to wait long. Mills was the first person to arrive with a tray of breakfast. His mom had made them for us with a note saying that she would bring lunch to us as well, soon after, according to Severide that it was the smell of food that Capp and Tony turned up.

Capp had also brought some food in the shape of toffee that his mom had made. It was the one food that everyone loved as it didn't come very often and his tool box. Tony soon followed, and they got to work. By painting the room the same colours as the fire engines was more entertaining than I first thought. Tony, Capp, Mills and Severide worked on repainting as me and Antonio put the furniture together in our room. I noticed that Antonio kept on given me looks however as I looked up at him he would break that connect.

"What is the matter?" I asked stopping what I was doing and looked at him.

"My sister is stubborn as hell, but something is up with her. However she wouldn't risk the child, but something is on her mind." He said looking at me, with an odd look.

"What could it be?" I asked now worried about her even more. Antonio then sat down fully on the floor and rubbed both of his hands over his face and then sighed. Then he spoke however he didn't look at me.

"My sister doesn't like showing others that she is worried or upset but I have learnt how to read her now. Just thank to her when she gets here but don't push her because she will just close ranks on you." At these words Mills was at the door. We both looked up at him to notice he was smiling and covered in red paint.

"You better not get that on my walls." I said pointing at the paint marks on his clothes.

"Don't worry; I washed most of it off. I was going to start cooking lunch, we finished painting…" However there was a smile on his face.

"What happened?" I asked wishing myself that I hadn't asked that question.

"Well I will just say Severide might need to borrow some clothes and Capp is in the kitchen washing the paint off his head. Tony ran the moment their paint fight started." And with that he left leaving us speechless. I turned to see Antonio with a slight smile. "Come on, I need coffee." And with that he left the room, but I saw mine glance into the baby's room before heading downstairs. I sighed knowing that this was going to be good before following collecting some trousers and jumper from my wardrobe before knocking on the bathroom door. "Yer..." I heard Severide's voice before the door opened. He was wrapped in a towel. "A paint fight really?" I said handing him the clothes.

He smiled that grin when he knew he was in trouble and then spoke. "Well I might have got paint on Capp and then he got me and it just got out of hand. Tony ran as soon as it started and Mills got a little paint on him. Hey we got the room done." He said, I just pushed him back into the room before closing the door.

I could hear him laugh as I headed down the stairs, as I entered the kitchen I spotted Mills working on lunch. Then I spotted Capp at the sink washing off the red paint off his head, Tony was sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand with Antonio watching a game of the TV. I headed towards Antonio and sat down on the couch next to him. I sighed and tried to get my mind on the game that they were watching but I couldn't. My mind was too busy on what Antonio had said about Gabby, I trusted her however I guessed like Antonio that something was on her mind that was troubling her. But I didn't know why she didn't trust me?

The next thing I knew I felt a wet towel on my face; it took me by a surprise. It was then that I heard laugher, as I pulled off the towel I stopped Severide sat next to Tony. "Good you're not dead." I smiled and then quickly threw the towel back at him and the room filled with laugher. "Foods up." We heard Mills yell from the kitchen and I watched as Tony and Antonio went to help themselves. I could already hear Capp laughing about something.

"What's going through that head of yours?" Kelly asked me, I looked up and shrugged my shoulders at him. I didn't know if I should ask for his advice, but I needed to talk to someone. "Gabby I think is stressing about everything but Antonio told me that she will talk to me when she is ready but…" I started but then Kelly jumped in. "…you don't want to stress her out anymore."

I nodded but then he didn't say anything at first, I just looked at him knowing that I soon we would have to go and grab something to eat. Severide watched me as I got up and headed to the kitchen but I felt Severide's hand on my arm stopping me from going any fewer. "Talk to her. If not ask Shay, she normally knows what is going through Gabby's head."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

I was nervous, Shay had texted to tell me that they were on their way home. Lucky we had eaten our lunch quickly due to Severide and Capp arguing over who had started the paint fight. After we all headed up stairs and started to place the furniture into the room. I knew that Gabby wanted the crib near the window as she found that with Antonio's children that having a small breathe in the room helps the baby to sleep. Antonio had agreed with Gabby and with Tony's help they placed it where it needed to go.

We placed Shay's rocking chair near the oak bookcase that I had built that now was painted to look like firefighting ladders, with a number of children's stories that Antonio had given us along with books from Cindy and Herrmann. Also Antonio had brought a lot of stuff from his parent's house like a blankets, children's books that were written in spanish and a handmade teddy bear that was from their grandmother who lived in another country. Antonio told me that as soon as her mother has called her, she had made it and sent her the teddy bear for the baby. Antonio had told me that she had made bears for all the babies of the family.

At that moment Pete headed down stairs and came back up with Herrmann. "Thought you might need some help. I left the kids with their grandparents." I nodded a thanks and let him start making the crib bedding. It was then that after he finished making the crib up that I placed the teddy bear on the blanket that Gabby's parents had given them.

As we placed the last few things in the room that Antonio's phone rang. "Hey baby...yer we are done...are you sure?...ok I will let them know. See you in a bit." And with that he ended the call. Something was wrong with his face.

"What is it? Is it Gabby?" I guess it was the worry in my voice that made everyone stop and look at Antonio.

Antonio sighed and then spoke, "Your son is causing my sister pain. He kept on kicking her ribs though the whole time, so they went for a checkup at the hospital and the doctor says that your son has been very active. But they are both fine, they are on their way back now." My heart dropped, why hadn't they called me? Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Herrmann. "Gabby is tough, and so is that son of yours. Come on let's order some tea and wait for them to come home."

I knew he was right, but I also knew that as he was a father he would know how I was feeling. I nodded at that and we all headed down stairs, as Capp was the last one out I closed the door to my son's room hoping that soon we would be able to bring our son home to his room. Before heading downstairs to join the rest is of them. I found Capp, Tony and Mills sat watching to with cups of coffee in their hands. Herrmann, Antonio and Severide were stood talking quietly and quickly stopped when Kelly spotted me. "We have ordered pizza, should be here around the time the girls get here."

I nodded, but I wasteland worried. About them both. However then I heard the car pull up outside, and before I could move I felt Severide's hand on my shoulder. Stopping me from going anywhere, it was then that I saw Antonio move towards the front door. I watched as he headed outside, followed Antonio shouting for some help. Capp and Mills headed outside only to come back in with shopping bags. "Baby, I love you and all so please don't tell me how much you have spent." Antonio said to Laura as they entered the house with Cindy, Shay and Gabby. I headed over to her and hugged her hoping that I didn't seem worried.

"Are you ok?" I couldn't help but say it and Gabby turned and pulled a face at Antonio who was sat smiling on the couch. She sighed and then answered me. "He was just acting up like you do when he is bored. But Shay made me go and get checked out. Everything is fine, and he is a healthy baby who is enjoying himself by kicking my ribs."

I smiled and then Severide punched me in the back as he headed to Shay. "I have something to show you." I said taking her hand and leading her upstairs. I hoped she liked it, Severide had wanted to borrow a few things from the station but lucky the chief had stepped in and only let us have a few things. One of which was a old fire helmet that the chief had kept hold off. I had placed it on one of the shelves that we had put up along with a few things that Antonio had brought with him. Some where things sent by his mother, like an angel that had been fashioned by their aunt.

As we got to the room I allowed her to open the door. As it opened I heard her gasp as she saw all the work we had done. The walls were painted red and yellow. A large Chicago Fire logo had been painted on the wall where my wardrobe and bookcase stood now fashioned in the form of firefighters ladders. Shay's rocking chair stood nicely under a soft floor lamp and the crib stood under the window with all the stuff toys we had collected or got given. I watched as she slowly stepped into the room, and looked around at what we had done to the room. I took a few steps in the door knowing that everyone else was downstairs. Thank god that Severide had snapped a photo of the room to show the girls because I wanted to be alone with her for this moment.

Then I noticed Gabby's face, she was crying. "Hey, you ok?" I asked wrapping my arms around her pulling her close to me. She smiled and shook her head as she wiped away the tears. "I'm fine, it's just that this is perfect for him." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I am glad you like it. I think Antonio has come around to the firefighter room, but I still think I am going to have to fight Severide."

Gabby laughed at this, but she knew that this argument would happen even when our son is born and will happen till he picks one on his own. "Hey guys pizza's here!" Severide shouted up the stairs, Gabby smiled and with one more kiss we headed down to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was only a week to go till Andrew made his first steps into the world, however as much as I wanted to be home with Gabby I had to work. The chief had tried to get me the week off however there weren't any lieutenants to cover me, and as I had booked off two weeks after the birth I couldn't get any more time off so we talked nearly all the time in the phone. Hoping that I would get there in time to see my son born. That was one thing I couldn't miss.

I had just gotten sat down in my office with a cup of coffee, when I heard my phone start to ring. I left the mountain pile of paperwork to get my phone of which I had left charging in the table next to my bed. I looked at the photo on the screen, I thought it a little odd that Antonio's picture came up. I flipped up by phone and placed it on my ear. "Hey Antonio. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Matt, I just called to let you know that Laura dropped some food off from the bakery for Gabby. She said that Gabby is like hitting off the walls as she is bored. Laura said that she was planning on going round tomorrow to keep her company, might stop her from doing something stupid." Antonio said, I could hear the sound of the police station behind him which meant that he was still at work.

"I know, she has been calling me complaining that she was bored. And also that it was all my fault at one point. I think that was after he woke her up every hour." I smiled and laughed. I heard him laughing in the background, and I knew that he had been through this twice.

"Well that is my sister for you. Look I have to go, we have to wrap up this case and then I have a week off. Laura has a mountain list of things for me to do. I hope that I will have a new nephew also during that week off. Us Dawson's boys always comes early." I heard him laughing before he cut the call. He always did this. He loved to make me panic.

I shook my head as I placed my phone back down, and headed before heading back to my desk. I pulled out a file and started working. I needed to get all of this done before I went on my leave. The next thing I knew I had just finished my third report when I found my coffee cup empty. As I got up I heard towards the kitchen only to find Gabby sat talking to Shay on the couch. They haven't noticed me entering the room and that was when I made eye contact with Severide who was busy on his phone. He smiled and then nodded towards me to say something.

I sighed and leaving my coffee cup on the side I headed over and kissed Gabby's head. "Hey what are you doing here? I thought Laura was dropping by?" I knew that she would know that I had been speaking to her brother but we both were worried about her. She had finally admitted that she was scared, but only after everyone had left after we had showed her Andrew's room. She was scared about losing us both and also scared about her not been a good parent to our son.

Gabby smiled and laughed before answering me. "Hey bab and yes she came around with another box of food. After she dropped me off here before heading back to the bakery. Your son loves playing my ribs like a instrument and I got bored." Shay gave me a look like not to argue with her and I nodded understanding that Gabby was feeling alone from being away from her family at the house.

"Do you want to stay till I finish the shift or is Laura coming back to pick you up?" I asked and Gabby smiled but shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Shay. I guessed by the way Shay was playing the innocent face she had caught her warning look before. "Hey Dawson, what are you doing here?" I heard from the doorway. I looked up to see Herrmann and Mouch enter the room.

Gabby laughed and then rubbed her belly, but then I noticed that she was pulling a face. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Andrew wouldn't stop kicking me and he seem to calm down when I am here. Anything that saves my ribs the kicking, I will try it." Gabby said smiling at Herrmann, ignoring my question at all. Herrmann laughed and then came over. "Well you can tell that he is your son Lieutenant." Before heading over to get some coffee.

However before I could say anything to Herrmann for that comment, the alarm rang for the ambulance. Shay sighed and hugging Gabby she ran out to the bay and we heard as the ambulance pull away. It was then that I took Shay's seat next to Gabby. We sat in silence for the first few minutes.

"Antonio called you didn't he?" Gabby asked looking at me. I looked at her and knew that she knew very well that I had. I nodded and then jumped to Antonio's defence. "Laura called Antonio and then he called me. He is just worried, you know how protective your brother is." I heard her sigh and she nodded.

Then I heard Kelly get up and headed outside, I guessed that he headed to the Squad table as normal and lucky Mouch and Herrmann soon left us alone. I was glad that we were alone. I wanted some time with her, as it seem that we were never alone anymore. "My sister says that she is coming to visit next week. If that is ok?" I said looking at her, she smiled and nodded. "Is Violet coming with her?" She asked and I nodded. I knew that my sister would want to be in my son's life but then I thought about what my mother would have said if I had called her.

I knew that by lying to Gabby about telling my mom was be hard. However after she left my place and gone to live with a friend she hadn't spoke to me. It was weird that I didn't want to speak to her but after everything that I had done for her she left and didn't speak to me again. But I knew that soon I would have to tell her. But not now.

"So, how is my brother?" Gabby asked me smiling with that look on her face like she knew that she would get her own back on me and Antonio for talking about her behind her back.

"He is good. Said he was wrapping up a case and then has booked a week off next week as Laura has a mountain list of things for him to do." I said with a smile. I knew that she knew the truth about why her brother had taken some time off, and it had nothing to do with Laura. Antonio wanted to be with Gabby and our son when he came along. As Antonio reminded me that our son was still a Dawson.

I watched more of the to until Gabby moved, I looked over and looked as Gabby rubbed her belly and looked like she was in pain. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked rubbing her back slowly. "Your son is kicking again. Guess he is getting bored." She said breathing through the pain. "I'm fine. He is stopping." She said leaning back on the couch.

"Are you…?" I started to say but she butted in. "If you ask me if I am fine you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." She threatened, that shut me up. I also heard some laugh at her comment, we looked up to see the whole of Squad coming into the room. "Hey Gabby." Tony and Capp said before headed to grab some coffee.

"Hey guys." She said as Severide threw himself on a chair before speaking. "By the way I have ordered a squad shirt for the little man, have to start training him early." I could kill him with the face I pulled him, Gabby only laughed. She enjoyed us fighting over who the little man was going to think was the best for a long time and it never got old for her.

"Severide…" I started to say however then the alarm sounded for the truck.

"Bye baby." I said pulling Gabby into a kiss and as I pulled away she said, "Keep your badge off the wall." I nodded before running out the door leaving Gabby with Squad. As I climbed into the truck and we pulled away I thought about what she had said. And I knew that I needed to do everything I can to come home to her and my son. As we pulled up we found a house full of smoke.

"What happened?" The chief asked a man who was stood outside.

"I don't know my mother is old, she was making dinner and when I got back from the shops the house was like this." The man was clearly upset. The Chief turned to me. "Casey, you and Herrmann check the first floor. Cruz you and Mouch take the back." We all nodded and got to work.

Hermann found the old woman in the bathroom after locking herself in, she had set fire to the kitchen and soon the fire was out. However the meat was very well done, as Cruz pointed out as we got outside. Comments like that sometimes made the job easier. As I pulled off my hat and breathing gear and placed it back in the truck I heard my phone start to ring. As the others started to climb into the truck and the Chief was heading towards us I saw that it was Severide calling. It was a little odd. Severide knew I was on a call so why call me?

"Severide…" I stopped at the sound of the sirens in the background. The Chief saw my face and hurried over. I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I couldn't say anything.

"Casey, get yourself to Chicago Med now. Gabby's in labour!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

At first I couldn't breath or speak, had Severide just said what I thought he just said? Was my son on the way into the world? Or was I dreaming? I couldn't speak as I could hear Gabby in the background and the sound of Tony pushing the truck faster than it to meant to or could. I couldn't talk to anyone, many of the guys were too busy working to notice me however Herrmann had noticed me. It must have been the worried look on my face however he had started to move slowly towards me and that was when he heard Severide's voice. He had been yelling down the phone. He heard every word.

He stopped in the doorway of the truck and just looked as shocked at the news as I was. This got the attention of the others who stopped and looked at both of us. The Chief also headed towards us a little confused about what was going on. As I heard Severide calling my name down the phone, I still couldn't talk, i couldn't even move. I still was in shock. She wasn't early but I didn't think I would be at work or on a call when I got the call. But I was, and I needed to get there quickly.

Herrmann saw that I was shocked about whatever was going on on my phone, soon he was right there next to me. I was unable to say anything to him so he quickly took my phone and saw Severide's picture he placed my phone to his ear and then asked Severide what he had said to me. The words were playing around in my head, my son was on the way. I needed to get there but at the same time I was petrified to go and become a father. What if I turned out like my father? I couldn't do that, I wouldn't. Hermann listened very carefully as the Chief joined us. "We are on our way." He said before shutting the phone and placing the phone back into my hand.

Hermann however didn't say anything to me as the Chief got to us. "What's going on?" Boden asked looking at me and then turned to look at Herrmann. Who had turned in that moment and shouted to the guys that we had to go. As the guys quickly climbed into the truck the Chief still looked confused at me. Everyone looked confused. And I didn't blame them. They were busy packing up the equipment as Hermann shouted to them. "We got to go." They might be confused at why Hermann had given the order and not me. As Otis climbed into the truck and Cruz took the driving seat Hermann turned his attention back to me. He understood what I was going through, he knew what it was like to think that soon he would become a father.

He softly patted my shoulder and then spoke to me. "Come on lieutenant, you're going to be a great father." Herrmann said smiling at me and then he threw his helmet into the truck. The Chief looked shocked at the comment and quickly turned to me and I meet his eyes. "Gabby's in labour." It was all I could say, however I knew my voice told him that I was in shock. However as soon as I said those words out loud I seem to come to my senses. I needed to get to the hospital now.

"Go. Get going. I will follow you." The Chief said pushing me towards the truck. I quickly climbed into the truck and before I was able to shut the truck door as I climbed into my seat Cruz had put his foot down and the truck had ripped to life flying past the other firetrucks who flashed their lights after hearing the news. We were a large family, and we were going to be bigger. Even with the lights and the siren the way to the hospital felt like forever.

It didn't feel real as we traveled to the hospital, however I knew that my life was changing more and more each second as we traveled. My son was on his way and I wasn't there. That was what was worrying me. I had promised Gabby that I would be for her for the birth and I didn't want to break that promise. Me and Gabby had been through alot and I wanted to make sure that everything was going to be alright.

Something that I hadn't told Gabby was that after we had found out that we were having a boy, I had promised my son that he would never grow up like I did. That he wouldn't have to deal with the memories of his partners arguing so much like I had. That he would be loved in both his home and his family. And I knew that, I knew that if anything happened to me that Gabby wouldn't be alone. She wouldn't have to raise our son alone. I knew her family would help but also our family. Our firehouse family.

But then I remembered that Gabby would want her family there, after taking off my fire jacket and pulled out my phone. I knew her family would also want to be there too. They were a close family, and I didn't want her family to miss this. After dialing Antonio's number I held it close to my ear, I didn't want to call her partners. I couldn't, it was hard to speak to Gabby's father without feeling like I was one step away from being threatened. Not that I would tell Gabby that. I knew that her father was very protective of her.

As I heard the phone ring I didn't know what to say to him. What should I tell him? I reminded myself not to say that she was being taken to the hospital in the Squad truck. That was one thing I was use of saying. I didn't know how he would react. Then Antonio answered, it sounded like he had just returned to his desk to answer his phone. "Hey Casey what's up…?" As he spoke, my mouth opened and everything in my head came out at once. I knew that I was getting closer to the hospital and that meant that I needed to get Gabby's family there and soon. "Antonio, you need to get to Chicago Med. Gabby has gone into labour." I said as quickly as I could. I needed to get it all out at once before my brain stopped working.

Antonio didn't speak, at first I thought that the line had done dead. But then I heard voices in the background. One was clear and I could tell that Jay was close to Antonio. But then I heard the sound of running feet, the opening and closing of door and then a car starting. I could tell that Antonio had really just left work and had ran towards his car to get to the hospital as soon as he could. "I am on my way. I will let my parents know so they can get there." And with that, the phone cut off. I sighed, at least that was one job that I didn't have to do.

I hoped that I could get there in time, and by the way that Cruz was driving I knew that my family would try to get me there as soon as possible. But then as we pulled up outside Chicago Med, I spotted that the Squad truck was surrounded by hospital personnel and Tony, Mills and Capp were all stood outside helping pass hospital equipment into the truck. As we pulled up Mills ran towards me. "Casey you need to get in there if you want to see your son born." I froze but this time I felt my feet jump out of the truck and rip open the door to the Squad truck. Severide quickly let go of Gabby's hand and smiled at me. "Good luck. Think she has broke my hand." He said patting my shoulder before jumping out.

"I am here Gabby." I said kissing her head and gripping her hand. I didn't believe it. My son was going to be born in a fire truck. That was so our family. And at this moment I didn't care that it was the Squad truck. Not at this moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Gabby gripped my hand tightly, the doctor was working and didn't even notice me entering the truck until Gabby screamed out again. He looked up, "I am guessing your the father?" At his question I nodded. He smiled at me and then spoke again. "Well looks like your son is being born in a fire truck. That isn't what every child could say is it?"

I smiled with him, no it was not. Our son was going to be born in a fire truck, something that links them all to the firehouse forever. I cupped Gabby's hands and kissed them, the doctors were muttering things between them and at the moment I didn't care. My eyes were only for Gabby. But then I heard the sound of tires outside the truck, looking up I saw that the Chief had arrived and quickly ushered the others inside the hospital to the waiting room leaving Cruz, Severide and Tony. Cruz quickly climbed into truck and moved it from the hospital's emergency drive. Tony and Severide stood quietly outside the truck not knowing what to do, but then I saw Kelly on the phone speaking to someone.

"Ok, Gabby this baby wants to come so on your next contraction I want you to push." The doctor said to Gabby bring me back into the room. Our son was on his way. Gabby nodded but I knew that she was struggling.

"Hey baby. I am right here. Ok? I am not going anywhere." I said smiling down at her and turning my back a little on the doctor's knowing that I needed to keep an eye on Gabby. I didn't know what I would do if I lost her. I had lost Hallie however with Gabby it was different. Gabby was everything for me. I couldn't lose her.

Gabby nodded at the doctor and soon her grip on my hand became tighter. Now I knew what Severide meant, I felt the bones in my fingers move as she squeezed my hand. However I didn't mind as much as I knew Severide would of, it didn't matter if this was the birth of his godson. Something that I reminded myself to well him when he was older and Severide was trying to poison my son against me with our normal truck vs squad.

"Ok...ok... push." The doctor shouted and I felt the blood stop in my fingers. God this was really happening.

"You're doing brilliantly baby." I said smiling at Gabby as she screamed again. This was happening a lot quicker than I first thought, I remembered being told that some labourers could take hours but our son wasn't been a normal baby. He wanted to be here and we couldn't stop him.

"Ok, one more Gabby...one more hard push." The doctor said to her and I saw that the nurse had gotten a blanket ready. This was really happening, our son was nearly in this world. But then I saw that stood with Kelly was Shay, it looked like Shay wanted to be with Gabby but Severide was holding him back for me. I loved Shay but I needed to be with her in this moment.

Gabby screamed again and then I hear it. I heard the sound of our son breathing air. I turned my face from Gabby to him and then I turned back to Gabby. "He is perfect." I whispered to her before kissing her wet forehead. Her face turned from a face that was tired and in pain to smiling and softly crying. She had done it, and now our son were here. Safety in the back of a fire engine.

"Congratulations to you both." The doctor said smiling as he cut the umbilical cord and then wrapped him in a towel before handing him over to Gabby. He was prefect. I felt myself crying with Gabby as we both looked at our son. Andrew Henry Casey had safely made it into this world. We were a stronger family because of this little man, and I silently promised him that he wouldn't grow up like I did.

"Ok, lets move you two to a room." The doctor said with a smile and a nod at the nurses. I took that as my time to hold Andrew as they helped Gabby out of the truck and into a wheelchair. For that few moments, I just held my son in my arms. He had Gabby's skin tone and her jet black hair but as he opened his eyes I saw that they were just like mine. He was perfect in every way. And he was health, I could feel him kick his little feet in the towel against my arm. Now I knew how Gabby felt, our little boy was a kicker. Something that wasn't from me but his mother.

When Gabby was ready I climbed out of the truck to notice that Severide, Shay and the Chief had gone. Kissing Andrew on his forehead I handed him back to Gabby and slowly the nurse wheeled her into the hospital. As we entered the maternity ward I didn't see any sign of the others and only could guess that they were waiting in the waiting room.

I held Andrew again as the nurses helped Gabby into the bed, Andrew had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in my arms after a nurse had taken him to clean him up. As he was returned he was wrapped in a bright red blanket, I smiled at her and thanked her for the blanket. "The cities new little firefighter needs a red blanket. And it's not ours your chief gave it to me for him." As she left I looked at the blanket a little closer and saw that on the warm thick blanket was Firehouse 51 crest sewn onto the edge. He was our family which meant the house was too.

After the nurses had finished with Gabby and she had on a hospital gown I handed Andrew to her as he had started to become restless. After a quick feed I held him in my arms again as Gabby got comfortable. As she did, a soft knock came to the door and then it opened. Gabby's parents and her brother came into the room. Quickly Gabby's mom hugged her daughter following a kiss on the head by her father. I quickly handed our son to his grandparents and stood next to Antonio who was talking to Gabby in spanish.

Antonio then turned to me, "Congratulation…" He said pulling me into a hug and then as he pulled away. "... but me and Severide are going to have problems. As we are both his godparents and there is no way he is like fireys better than cops." I laughed at that. Me and Gabby had both agreed that Antonio and my sister would become Andrew's second godparents but we both knew that it would cause some problems till Andrew could speak for himself.

"Look I have to get back. Laura will be coming to see you ok?" Antonio then added and with a kiss to his mother and sister and hug from me and his father he soon left us.

"Go and introduce him to everyone." Gabby's mother said handing me Andrew. "They are all in the waiting room and dying to know." I looked a little shocked at this but then Gabby's father spoke.

"Son if you haven't learned by now that it is best to do as a Dawson's woman says you are in trouble. We will stay with Gabriela." I smiled at the comment but quickly hid it at the look Gabby's mother gave both me and her husband. With a kiss on Gabby's lips I left carrying Andrew very carefully in my arms to the waiting room.

"You have a bigger family than you know little guy, but they will protect you like if you were their own blood." I whispered to Andrew as I got to the waiting room door. Taking in a deep breath I slowly opened the door, ready to show our family the newest member.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty one**

As I opened the door to the waiting room, I left a lot of eyes on me. Slowly the gathered round me, "Congratulation to you both." Chief said as he came up to see our new family member. I smiled and answered "Thanks Chief." I shook his hand with Andrew still in my arms.

"He is perfect." Shay cried playing with Andrew with her fingers, it seem to me that he had already bonded with her godson. I nodded, he was perfect. Severide looked over Shay's shoulder at his new godson and saw that the baby was the double of Gabby. He looked at me with that stupid grin on his face and spoke. "Thank god he looks like Gabby, as he will get all the girls after him."

I wanted to punch him but quickly Shay turned and slugged Severide in the arm. "Hey!" He shouted as the others laughed at the pair. Andrew had the most weirdest godparents that anyone could have and a bunch of crazy uncles to match.

"How's Gabby?" Herrmann asked and as I turned to look at him I noticed that Cinny was also there, watching Andrew carefully. She being a mother of five, I could tell that she was holding back not wanting to take over with him.

"She is doing good. Tired and her parents are with her. Antonio had to go back to work but he said he will be back later. And it looks like Andrew is a mommy's little boy as every time he opens his eyes he wants her." I said and most of the lads laughed. It was true that Gabby was sometimes like a mother to most of the lads at times and her kind nature had her made to be a good mother. However I still had the same feeling I had a long time ago. Would I make a good father to my son?

"Can I have a hold of him?" Shay asked holding out her arms to take Andrew, I knew that Shay had been waiting for this so I nodded and slowly and carefully past Andrew over to her. Shay gentle rocked Andrew in her arms and everyone smiled as we watched as he fell asleep in her arms. Severide watched his godson very proudly and I saw something else and not just in him but everyone else. Andrew was like having a piece of our old friend back but in a new form.

He was named after two fallen firefighters, and he would always have a connection with our firehouse all his life. A larger family than he could know being only a few hours old and how many lives were going to change because of him. "So when can we start training him for Squad?" Capp asked breaking the silence in the room.

I turned to looked directly at Severide. This was his fault. And the grin proved it. Everyone else chuckled not wanting to wake Andrew up who had been taken by Shay as she sat down next to Cindy watching Severide and me stare at each other. With that grin on her face knowing that she was going to enjoy watching us.

"What? He will be brilliant in Squad and as my godson I have the duty to get him ready." He said smiling at me.

"And he is my son. So I win there." I said crossing my arms and smiling at him. I knew that until Andrew was old enough to pick one we were going to have a problem.

"Ok, lets tone it down in here. We have a young man with us." Chief said seeing that this was going to continue. "Let's head back to the house and get changed. Our shift is over soon so we need to drop off the rigs off and then we can come back." He then said to the room.

"I will stay here with Gabby if you like?" Cindy asked as Andrew was placed in her arms from Shay as she got up.

I didn't want to leave Gabby and Andrew but then Shay stopped me from opening my mouth from telling them that. "Gabby and Andrew might want to clean and not in those clothes." She said pointing at my face and clothes.

I sighed, I knew she was right. I was a mess. I turned to Cindy who smiled. "I will tell Gabby where you have gone. And that you will be back." She said patting me on the arm. With a quick goodbye to Cindy and a kiss on his forehead of Andrew I was dragged back towards the car pack.

My son had entered the work in the back of a fire truck, and now I was leaving in one. I knew that he was special like that, he had firefighter blood in him. And in that moment I knew that if I wasn't doing a good job at being a father I would have help in becoming a better one. But that still scared me.

What if I turned out like my father? A bastard?

No I wouldn't. I wouldn't do that to Gabby, I wouldn't lay a hand on her like my father did. She was my everything and now so was my son. As we drove back to the firehouse I found that I looked at the world differently, my job was dangerous but now I had to promise that I would try everything to come back to my family.

And I would make that promise every shift I did for the rest of my time on the job. And I would make sure that my son had a better life than the one I had. That he would grow up in a loving family with people who cared about him and wanted only the best for him. And that gave him hope. He was going to be a good father. And Andrew was going to grow up loved.


End file.
